Holsters are devices used to hold and/or restrict the unwanted movement of handguns or other firearms in a position that allows users to easily access the weapon for immediate use. A regular pocket holster and gun often fall to the bottom of a user's pocket and lean against the outside fabric of the pants, causing the outline or print of the gun to be noticed. Additionally, many pocket holsters have difficulty balancing the amount of friction necessary to properly hold the gun in place. If it has very little friction, it is common for a gun to move around in a pocket and partially or even fall out of the holster. These situations are unsafe as they could expose the trigger and possibly catch on something during basic or tactical movement. If there is too much friction, the gun and holster will tend to come out of the pocket together when drawing the gun. This may prove to be dangerous as individuals draw their gun in life or death situations.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a concealed carry anchor and holster system. The present invention is an apparatus that is attached to a user's garment or strapped to the user's body in order to secure a weapon hidden from view. The present invention incorporates the use of magnets which secure a holster directly to another magnet or outside of a garment that has an integrated metallic portion.
While the present invention may be attached to just about any body part or garment, it is most common for it to be strapped to the user's leg. In these situations, the present invention is tight to the user's leg, and the holster will be attached to the anchor device when in the user's pocket. This will prevent the holster from pushing against the outside pants fabric, reducing an outline or print of the gun to be noticed. With the gun, holster, and anchor secured firmly in place, the present invention allows users to walk fast, run, jump, and even hang upside down without worrying about anything coming loose or disassembling. The present invention is not only safe, but comfortable to wear, as users complain that the weight of traditional pocket holsters restricts moving around during various activities.